


Error Acertado

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Fights, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Songs, Wrong outfit, Yaoi, audition, singers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren y Levi se conocieron en la secundaria, integraron una banda y ahora son un dueto. Hay una oportunidad única cuando unos cazatalentos visitan su ciudad, el problema es que justo el atuendo que deberían usar para la ocasión... se les pierde por error, pero a veces de un error sale un acierto.One shot/lime/Ereriren/Plot Twist/Musica/Humor/ Para el cumple de Claudia Roberts
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Error Acertado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia Roberts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claudia+Roberts).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Un one shot cortito como patada de puerco, para la preciosa Claudia que es un amor y siempre me apoya, aunque a lo mejor esperaba una historia más heavy, pero igual yo creo que esta mola o como sea que le digan ahora. Y con amor pa todos mis lunaceros y lunaceras que me hacen el aguante. Besis!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, personalidades fuera de las canon, lime, plot twist, canciones vergas, humor dijo, y muchas otras babosadas que se me ocurrieron, así que si quieren lean, sino también.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic está dedicado pura y exclusivamente para Claudia Roberts, le había prometido escribir algo de la OTP siendo cantantes, aunque no tenga lemon realmente espero que te guste, corazón, y feliz cumpleaños!

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras,** _

_**siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor."** _

_**Kurt D. Cobain** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Eren estaba otra vez con una cara de disgusto colosal. Levi suspiró perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho ese día.

—Bueno, a ver, ¿cómo lo harías tú, entonces? —dijo a un paso de tener un colapso mental.

—No sé, pero de otra manera, así es un poco, em, no sé, desagradable.

—Mira Eren, ya no sé cuántas veces te lo he explicado pero estamos buscando llamar la atención, entiendes? No podemos presentarnos como cualquier otro dueto y cantar covers de mierda esperando por un maldito milagro. Hay que ser osados, hay que lanzarse, hay que jugársela un poco.

—Ya entendí el concepto, pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a cantar cualquier porquería.

—¿Cualquier porquería? —Levi se levantó ofuscado, las venas marcándosele sobre el cuello—. ¡Pues ya que tú sabes tanto escribe tu puta canción!

Y le tiró las hojas por la cabeza mientras se iba dando un portazo. Esta vez fue Eren el que suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo un rato largo. Levi tenía un punto en eso de ser osados, pero la letra de la última canción era… pornográfica. Sin dudas llamarían la atención del jurado, pero no quería que su dueto, encima de dos chicos, diera esa imagen tan lamentable, tal vez no sabía cómo expresarse, bueno ese era su maldito problema y debido a esto los últimos días se agarraban como perro y gato.

Levantó las hojas y volvió a mirar la letra, sintió repulsión otra vez:

_Dame una porción llena_

_Que gotee toda la crema_

_Tu vaso es grande, nena_

_Disfrutemos esta faena_

_..._

_Mi adicción es extrema_

_No seas tímida, baby_

_Estoy realmente hambriento_

_Y tu ingle es un poema_

_..._

_Me encanta, me encanta_

_Me encanta tu crema_

_..._

_Salpícala por todo mi rostro_

_Dicen que para la piel es buena_

_Entre tus piernas me postro_

_Vamos a comprobarlo, nena_

—De ninguna manera cantaré esta cochinada —dijo cruzándose de brazos y tomó una lapicera.

Estuvo garabateando como diez hojas y todo lo que se le ocurría era una mierda, porque no tenía el don de crear canciones, lo suyo eran los acordes, los arreglos vocales, la música en su expresión más pura. Tenían una melodía fuerte, pesada, al menos en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Conocía a Levi del secundario, lo había cruzado una que otra vez en alguna clase de educación física, hasta que sus compañeros lo animaron a tocar el bajo en un festival y luego él se acercó a él para proponerle ensayar en un grupo. Eran tres integrantes y les faltaba un bajista. Al principio todo marchó bastante bien, hasta que los otros dos miembros se pelearon a muerte por una noviecita o algo como eso y todo se disgregó. Para entonces ya habían comenzado la universidad.

Levi estaba muy deprimido, ya que habían trabajado arduamente para poder participar en un una audición donde caza talentos de la capital se acercarían a la ciudad. Eren fue el que lo animó y le dijo que lo hicieran por su cuenta. El problema fue que los otros miembros no quisieron ceder las tres canciones que habían ensayado y a menos de tres meses de la audición tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar desde cero. Al principio pensaron que lo lograrían, pero ahora estaban empantanados.

Eren no iba a rendirse, pero se le hacía cuesta arriba trabajar con Levi, era terco (igual que él), orgulloso (igual que él) y ponerse de acuerdo se volvía una misión imposible. Eren quería un tono más rebelde y crítico en las letras, mientras que Levi, que era la inspiración principal para las letras, buscaba provocar y alborotar hormonas.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y le rugió el estómago, cogió su móvil para llamar a Levi disculparse por millonésima vez y pedirle que regresara. Tiempo no les sobraba como para alargar una pelea estúpida y ya estaba empezando a creer que de última una canción que hacía una clara apología a líquidos de índole sexual, no era el fin del mundo. Marcó a Levi y sintió el teléfono del mismo sonando fuera del garaje que alquilaban (no tenían presupuesto para un estudio), Eren salió y lo encontró ahí afuera congelándose el trasero mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y estaba anotando cosas en una libreta.

—Anda, ven adentro, tengo té caliente en el termo —dijo con tono agrio pero resignado.

—Dame un minuto —dijo mientras seguía escribiendo rápido.

Eren dejó la puerta abierta y regresó adentro, prendió el segundo foco del lugar porque se había puesto oscuro y al poco rato entró Levi con los ojos brillando.

—Bueno, aquí tengo otra cosa que podemos adaptar a la melodía, si esto no te gusta, te jodes, porque exprimí hasta la última neurona que tengo, igual hay que pulirlo está un poco en bruto.

Eren sirvió dos tazas de té y tomó la pequeña libreta de su compañero para mirar el contenido. Que letra más horrible que tenía el pobre, pero con un poco de esfuerzo se entendía.

**_Sería bueno perder el miedo_ **

**_Ser buena gente me hace vomitar_ **

**_No, no duele perder el cielo_ **

**_Ni tampoco quiero alas para volar_ **

**_..._ **

**_Sin alas_ **

**_Sólo por diversión_ **

**_Con fuego_ **

**_Ese es mi don_ **

**_..._ **

**_Tu religión huele a podrido_ **

**_Estoy harto de fingir bondad_ **

**_Tu puto dios es mi enemigo_ **

**_Es mucho mejor la oscuridad_ **

**_..._ **

**_Te arrancaré cada una de tus plumas, idiota_ **

**_A la mierda los que me exigen_ **

**_Este veneno es el que de mis venas brota_ **

**_Mancharemos tu lana virgen_ **

**_..._ **

**_Sin alas_ **

**_Sólo por diversión_ **

**_A puro fuego_ **

**_Ese es mi don_ **

**_Ya está hecho_ **

**_Ya está hecho_ **

—¿Y bien? —dijo el más bajo mordisqueando su pulgar.

—Fua, es… fuerte. Me gusta.

—Hijo de tu puta madre, al fin. Bueno, entonces ya podemos empezar a trabajar.

—Hablando de eso, mi madre dijo que tiene un conocido que está por construir unos tinglados en el distrito Rose, necesitan mucha mano de obra, al parecer abrirán un centro comercial, me preguntó si tendría gente interesada en sumarse al proyecto.

Levi tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, al igual que Eren, les pagaban una miseria. A veces comían en casa de los padres del más alto para ahorrarse unos pesos. Levi vivía con un tío que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ebrio, casi nunca había comida ahí, a veces ni siquiera luz porque les vivían cortando los servicios. Sin embargo tenía fe en su amigo, sin dudas su voz era un arma poderosa, por su parte él tenía un don para tocar el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica, no había ido a academias pero de niño su padre le había regalado una y aprendió de oído, luego con tutoriales y con muchas horas de práctica porque le apasionaba.

Levi lo había instruido para ayudarlo con algunos coros y arreglos vocales que no eran demasiado complejos, y hasta él mismo se había sorprendido con su propio desempeño, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando. Una vez que pudieron alinearse con el mismo objetivo todo fluyó mejor y la energía de ambos se estabilizó, de manera que en cada ensayo se afianzaban más y más.

—Ese sostenido estuvo brutal, viejo —halagó Eren mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—Sí, pero creo que puedo hacerlo mejor, por cierto, ¿hubo una modificación en el medio?

—Le cambié una cuarta —dijo Eren mostrándole el sonido—, creo que queda mucho mejor.

—Sería tan bueno tener un puto baterista.

—Lo sé pero podemos usar el sintetizador que me prestó mi estúpido medio hermano, no es igual pero le daría un buen toque.

—¿Y cuándo lo puedes traer?

—Mañana. Bueno, ¿dejamos por hoy? Me estoy muriendo.

—De acuerdo.

Notó una mochila demasiado grande y se imaginó el contenido.

—¿Vas a quedarte esta noche aquí? —Levi asintió—. Otra vez problemas con tu tío.

—El viejo está insoportable, solo falta una semana para la audición, necesito concentrarme, si no termino a los gritos con él y realmente quiero cuidar mis cuerdas vocales.

—Pero no hay colchón aquí.

—No importa, me haré un lugar por aquel rincón, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en sillas.

—No, no, vamos a mi casa, hay un colchón extra y le caes bien a mi madre.

—No, es una molestia.

—Dije que vamos, no te dejaré en esta pocilga, además debemos dormir bien porque mañana debemos ir a ese trabajo.

—De acuerdo, pero te aviso que ronco, no me jodas en la mañana.

—No hay problema, cuando me duermo no escucharía ni un tren que me pase por encima.

Esa noche la pasaron en la casa de Eren, durmió en un colchón en el piso y madrugó, estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, se levantó con el cabello hecho un lío y cuando fue al baño se cruzó de pecho con la hermana de Eren, Milasa o algo así se llamaba, la había cruzado una que otra vez pero la verdad no la conocía tanto, y cuando llegaron la noche anterior era demasiado tarde, por lo visto todos estaban durmiendo.

—¡Aaaarrrghhh!

El grito de la joven hizo que Levi saltara en su lugar y en un dos por tres estaban toda la familia en pijamas en el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede, Mika? —dijo Carla con cara de sueño.

—¡¿Quién es éste?!

—Ay, hija, si lo viste antes, es Levi el novio de tu hermano.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Deja de gritar, disculpa Levi, puedes usar el baño si quieres, iré a preparar el desayuno.

—Mamá, ya te dije que no es mi novio —se defendió Eren mientras se refregaba los ojos.

—No tienes que ocultármelo, cariño, ya sabes que aceptaré a quien tú elijas.

—Ush, no se puede contigo —dijo el joven y dio un portazo, Levi decidió que mejor se iba a asear.

Durante toda esa semana trabajaron como animales, realmente era agotador, debían mover vigas, ladrillos, subir y bajar bolsas de cemento, botes de pintura. Les pagaban muy bien y además les daban de comer, pero terminaban fulminados. Así y todo lo mismo se daban tiempo para ir a ensayar después de las arduas jornadas.

Decidieron que mejor Levi se quedaba a dormir esos días en lo de Eren, aunque su madre los molestara a cada rato con que eran una pareja muy bonita.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —dijo Levi mostrándole unos atuendos con mucha onda dark que les había confeccionado su amiga Hange que era costurera.

—Vaya, ¡están increíbles!

—Bueno, no es gratis, cuando nos paguen tenemos que darle el dinero, ella nos esperará.

—De acuerdo.

—Podrías usarlo con ese jean que tienes lleno de rotos, yo tengo mi mejor pantalón negro y ya. Encárgate de la ropa tú, ¿ok?

—Sí, hecho. Vaya, estoy un poco nervioso —dijo Eren mirando como temblaban sus manos.

—Joder, pasado mañana será la audición, si tuviera hierba fumaría un poco para calmarme.

—Eh, de hecho, tal vez yo tenga un poco, pero no podemos fumar en mi casa.

—¿Y por qué no la trajiste?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—El viernes salimos de trabajar a las seis y la audición es a las siete, apenas tendremos el tiempo justo de llegar, me hubiera gustado poder ducharme, mierda.

—Bueno, ya que, llevaré desodorante y toallas, nos tendremos que arreglar en el baño del lugar.

—De acuerdo.

El día de la audición fue el día que más trabajaron, Levi había llevado dos pañuelos con los que pudieron cubrirse la cabeza para no ensuciarse tanto el cabello, pero lo cierto es que la ropa de trabajo les quedó un asco, llenos de pintura, cal y salpicaduras de mezcla para pared.

Juntaron unos dólares y se tomaron un taxi, la verdad es que llegaron con el tiempo justo. Había tres grupos antes que ellos, de manera que tenían cerca de media hora para alistarse. Se lavaron la cara, las manos y Eren abrió su mochila, éste era el momento de la verdad.

—Vamos, dame mi ropa —apuró Levi y Eren tenía la cara desfigurada.

—Da-dame un minuto —tomó su celular y marcó a su hermana, su voz de trueno resonó por todo el baño—. ¡Mikasa, te voy a matar! ¡Qué mierda hiciste con las cosas de mi mochila, pequeño engendro!

Levi abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión y se acercó para mirar su contenido, se le heló la sangre.

—¡Idiota, ¿cuándo te di permiso para que la usaras?! ¡Te voy a matar, Mikasa, juro que te voy a matar!

Escucharon que afuera llamaban al número 35, ellos tenían el 37. Ambos se miraron, definitivamente no podían ir vestidos en esas fachas, era un insulto. Dentro de la mochila estaba el uniforme de porrista de la hermana de Eren y su uniforme escolar.

—¡ME ESTÁS JODIENDO! ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era fijarte en la puta ropa, Eren! ¡Me cago en todo! —gritaba Levi completamente furioso.

—Pues no lo hice a propósito, mi estúpida hermana, e-ella-

—¡Ya, no digas nada!

—¡Treinta y seis!

Ambos se miraron desesperados.

—Mira, no estuvimos ensayando como condenados para darnos por vencidos a último momento, iré y cantaré frente a esa gente así tenga que hacerlo desnudo, así que… ¡vamos!

Eren quería llorar, pero pensaba lo mismo, a la mierda todo, unos trapos no iban a evitar su presentación. Tomó el traje de porrista y se lo pasó a Levi.

—¡Qué! No, yo no usaré esa mierda.

—Levi, nos echarán por exhibicionistas, mis piernas son demasiado largas, si me pongo esa faldita se me verá todo.

—¡No me digas! Pues a mí también se me verá todo.

—Pero eres más bajo, te cubrirá más.

—¡MIERDA! ¡JURO QUE TE PATEARÉ APENAS SALGAMOS! —dijo Levi tomando la ropa y entrando a uno de los cubículos del baño.

Se cambiaron lo más rápido que podían y cuando estaba poniéndose los tenis escucharon que los llamaban. Salieron corriendo al pasillo y entonces Eren miró a su colega. Puta madre. Con todo su cuerpo delgado pero lleno de músculos se veía ridículo, y un tanto adorable, en ese conjunto de crop top y faldita con tablas de color amarillo con bordes rojos, ni hablar de los pompones atados a sus muñecas, tenía que admitir que tenía lindas piernas, lástima los pelos sobre las pantorrillas, pero en general se veía bastante…

—¡Deja de mirarme así, idiota! —dijo Levi completamente rojo mientras tiraba de la falda en la parte de atrás—. Vamos de una vez.

Luego fue el turno de Levi de mirar a Eren, que se cargaba ese rostro de asesino serial pero vestido como Sailor Moon, con la falda azul y la camisa blanca y pañuelo rojo (que además se notaba que le quedaba super ajustado, de hecho los botones parecían que iban a salir volando y caminaba un poco encorvado para no romperla). Se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar una risotada.

—Ya, concéntrate.

La organizadora los miró de arriba abajo dos veces y luego miró su listado.

—¿"Rudos y oscuros"?

Levi asintió tratando de que sostener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Okay, buena suerte muchachos.

Subieron al podio, era una especie de teatro y al frente había una mesa con cuatro personas que iban a juzgar y examinar su presentación. Levi tomó el micrófono y trató de no tomar en cuenta los cuchicheos y las miradas de consternación de los jueces. Se giró y miró a Eren con decisión.

—Rompamos el mundo, mocoso, a todo o nada.

—Cuenta con ello.

Eren conectó el bajo, mientras que un hombre en los controles ponía el CD que ellos habían preparado con el backup. Levi inspiró y tomó el micrófono.

—Saludos, cerdos, arrodíllense y rueguen por sus almas —soltó con una furiosa voz de caverna que los examinadores no se esperaban para nada, todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

Nunca en sus vidas habían cantado y blandido la guitarra como en esa ocasión. Se olvidaron de todo, hasta de los jueces, se dejaron llevar por su propio talento, Eren agregó más cosas de las previstas y Levi sostuvo unos graves que erizaron la piel de los oyentes. Sus atuendos, que sin duda eran llamativos, quedaron en segundo plano. Ellos se adueñaron de la audición y juntos brillaron más que todas las estrellas del firmamento juntas.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar para tener la aprobación. Apenas terminaron la osada canción, los llamaron a los diez minutos para pedirles que se alistaran a un viaje a la capital la semana entrante donde tendrían una evaluación en la discográfica.

Ambos salieron anonadados, directo a los baños para cambiarse de ropa.

Eren miró a Levi y le sonrió de una manera aterradora, porque así eran las sonrisas a todo dar del joven.

—Hijo de puta, lo hicimos —dijo Levi al fin y se abrazaron para gritar a todo pulmón de la felicidad.

Al fin Eren lo besó de una manera bestial mientras Levi pegaba un brinco y guindaba sus piernas sobre la cadera del otro y los brazos a su cuello. Se metieron en uno de los cubículos para que nadie los jodiera y ahí se estuvieron estrujando un buen rato mientras sus bocas se disfrutaban mutuamente.

Eren se sentó sobre la tapa del váter con Levi encima y enredaron sus lenguas disfrutando de la calidez y la humedad de sus bocas. Levi metió sus manos entre los cabellos amarronados de su novio y se refregó descaradamente contra su cadera evidenciando lo excitado que estaban ambos. Eren se prendió del musculoso y blanco cuello mientras Levi se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar los intensos jadeos, Eren metió sus dedos debajo de la faldita de porrista y le apretó los glúteos con rudeza.

Ambos contuvieron sus gemidos y luego se miraron para reír con ganas.

—Mierda, estoy que exploto, mi amor —susurró Eren sobre los labios del vocalista.

—Yo no estoy en mejores condiciones.

—Aguantarme todos estos días rindió sus frutos pero ya no puedo más —dijo besándole la mandíbula.

—Te lo dije, era buena ¡ah! idea. Pero, oye, mmm, ¿cómo es que tu madre supo?

—Ni idea, creo que es bruja, qué más da.

—Quiero cogerte tan fuerte, pero no creo que sea buena idea manchar la ropa de tu jodida hermana.

—¿Vamos a un motel?

—¿Y todavía preguntas?

Ese día, Eren y su novio alcanzaron el cielo, en más de un sentido.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
